1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a positive active material and a positive electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries transform chemical energy generated from an electrochemical oxidation-reduction reaction of chemical materials inside the battery into electrical energy. Batteries are divided into primary batteries, which are discarded after all the energy inside the batteries is consumed, and rechargeable batteries, which can be recharged several times. Among these batteries, rechargeable batteries can be charged/discharged several times through a reversible transformation between chemical energy and electrical energy.
Recent developments in the high-end electronics industry have made electronic devices smaller and lighter, which has led to an increase in portable electronic devices. Since portable electronic devices demand batteries with high energy density, research is ongoing to develop rechargeable lithium batteries to meet these needs.
The rechargeable lithium battery is fabricated by injecting an electrolyte into a battery which includes a positive electrode (including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions) and a negative electrode (including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions).